Retaliation Book 2 in the Redemption series
by harpyeagle123
Summary: Hello! my name is Jade. Jade Moon. You probably don't know me, but you might now my cousin. Tara Markov, or as how Jump city knows her- Terra- Most wanted criminal. The last you heard of me, well, you'd think, that i wouldn't be in a second book, but HERE I AM! (hope you guys like this book!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! WELCOME TO BOOK 2! I think i did really good in not telling anyone i was going to do a book 2. I only told one person! anyways this is the second book to redemption! go give that book a read! its pretty short. then come back and read this book! I missed you guys! i hope you enjoy this book. As always, i don't own the teen titans and I basically only own my characters and my idea. I hope you guys enjoy! :D

"God is that you?" I spoke.

"Jade! wake up!"

I was in the Titans tower.

I was alive.

I opened my eyes to see Robin standing above my bed.

I was in the infirmary. Just like the first time.

"Robin?" I blinked my eyes.

I couldn't believe I was alive.

I tried to pull myself up.

"No, stay down. It's alright."

"Did it all really happen?" I asked him.

"Yes."

Memories of the day filled my head. Terra, the sweet little cousin I once knew turned evil. And Slade. I was on a mission to finish him once and for all. The titans almost didn't make it out alive. I was stabbed it the heart.

I cried.

I cried a lot.

He put his hand on my shoulder. Probably to comfort me, but it didn't help. It only reminded me of how helpless I feel.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save her.

I looked down at my body. It was emaciated. I was skin and bones. My face looked nearly identical to a skull.

I was not who i once was.

I looked at Robin. He seemed... older. Not taller. He looked more worried. He was beginning to get wrinkles on his forehead.

"How long was I out?"

"Two years."


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday

"What?"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

I was 17 now.

i tried to get up,but i needed the bed for support.

Robin opened his mouth but nothing came out until, "I know this is hard to take in. Calm down."

" Calm down? You didn't spend two years of your life in a coma! you try calming down!"

Fire burst out of my hands.

Did I mention I had powers? When I was little, Terra, Brion (Terra's brother), and I got powers. Since they were brother and sister, their powers were similar. Earth. Since I am their cousin, my good was different, I got crystal... And later on fire.

"Calm down Jade!"

I took a deep breath.

then the fire stopped.

Balancing was harder than i expected. I couldn't really stand.

I guess he saw that i had trouble balancing.

"You haven't noticed have you?"

He looked down at my legs.

at my leg.

The other was prosthetic.

I cried even more.

then I stopped.

"Is she...?" I asked.

I needed to know what happened to Tara.

"She's in the other room. When she thought she was going to die, she caused a huge earthquake. A rock fell on your leg. We couldn't drag you out..."

what?

my mind was racing. I don't even know how to feel. I felt happy, she was my cousin after all. But I was also terrified and angry. Very angry. She had betrayed me and betrayed everyone. She even went far enough to try and kill me and my friends.

"You got her good, no one thought she was going to make it. She is still in a coma, but we think she'll live."

"why'd you bring her back?"

the room felt silent.

"I owed it to Beast boy at the very least."

He was lying and I could tell. As if he wanted me to know he was lying. I didn't ask further.

"Where are the others?"

"Asleep. Its 3 am. September 16... Happy birthday."

I am 18 years old.

_Best_ birthday ever.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like this! to be honest i missed writing about the teen titans. Im glad I am writing again. review! it helps me know you guys like this book!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 WE'RE GOING TO GAMEGO

My mind was racing.

A streak of orange. a punch to the chest. Blood. I coughed out blood.

"AGH!" I woke up. I don't know when I fell asleep again, but now, it was seven A.M.

I got up out of my bed and started walking. My prosthetic felt and looked weird.

It didn't even try to imitate an actual leg. it looked more like the ones runners use. it was extremely light and gave a little "spring" when I walked.

I fell about four times on my way to the kitchen.

The team was already at the table eating some weird mixture of scrambled eggs, tofu, and steak.

Robin raised his head from his plate,"Glad to see your awake."

Everyone stared at me.

"she's awake?" Cyborg and beast boy looked at me in shock.

"FRIEND! I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE ALIVE AND WELL"

Suddenly a bear on steroids hugged me.

"Star, I used to be able to put up with you hugs," I gasped, "Now, not so much."

She let go.

I breathed.

Both beast boy and Cyborg came and hugged me.

It meant so much that they cared about me. I'm glad to have friends like- wait is that food?

I guess they saw me staring at the food as if it were holy bread.

"Here have my plate, little lady," Cyborg said, "Ill make me more."

Thank goodness his plate was filled to the ceiling.

I devoured the egg and steak as if it was life itself.

afterwords I felt so much more alive. I felt more focused.

"So... whats happened since I've been," I searched for the word,"Out?"

The room got silent.

"That's the weird thing," Cyborg said, "absolutely nothing."

"What?"

"No crimes. sure an occasional robbery here and there, but nothing serious."

Robin looked down, "Its just so odd," he mumbled,"I can feel it."

Then suddenly the tv turned on.

"Hello? Titans? Is this thing on?" A nerdy looking adult appeared on the screen.

"Control Freak." Beastboy mumbled, he almost chuckled.

"Ah! yes! hello Titans! I am here to inform you that I will be robbing GameGo in 2 hours."

I had heard of this guy once. The Titans told me all about the fanfics he makes of them.

"Are you the guy who keeps posting fanfics on the internet?" I blurted out.

"Ye- I mean no, Why did you like them? Who are you anyways? Robins girlfriend? Your a little skinny for what he likes in my fanfic-"

"SHUT UP!" Fire erupted from my hands again. I hit the toaster from about 10 yards.

"Agh! someones got a temper. Fine I'll meet you guys at 9:30 don't be late!"

he smiled and the tv shut off.

Robin grinned a bit, "Titans go?"

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think so far? I hope you like it! if you want to picture more or less how Jades powers work, look up avatar the last air bender or legend of korra (I own neither. but i might write a fanfic of them soon.) Picture something along those lines.<p> 


End file.
